imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Grayson
. Mark would arrive from Mars and Oliver would play catch with him. As they played catch, Oliver revealed to Mark that his power have finally surfaced. Mark's mom would find out about his powers and ask the duo to come inside. As Debbie left the house, Oliver was tutoring by April with the latter remarking his expectional academic profile. During one of Mark's supervillian battles, Oliver offers his aid, helping him defeating Tether Tyrant and Magmaniac. Oliver would see Mark again after his confrontation with Cecil Stedmen and the Reanimen. The next day, Mark would go run flight practice with Oliver, prepping him for costume battle. They visit Art Rosenbaum and Oliver becomes Kid-Omni Man. Kid-Omni Man On their first job, Mark and Oliver stop an attempted prison break. Oliver rushes ahead, only to shocked by Kursk. They defeat the duo with Mark commending him for making a mistake. Hearing the news from his mother, Oliver heads to a nuclear base and fights the Mauler twins. While on Mark is in space, Oliver breaks one of the Mauler's jaws and angers them. Oliver, not knowing his own strength, rushes to him and kills one of them. The other Mauler offers his surrender, but Oliver's punch kills him as well.. Oliver, shocked at his own strength, attempts to justify his actions. Cecil arrives to comfort him until Mark arrives, realizing what Oliver done. Mark lectures Oliver on how human life is precious with Oliver disagreeing. Oliver goes on say that to stop villains from hurting again is to kill them. Oliver asks if he ever think that their father is right. Mark replies sometimes. The next day, Mark and Oliver would argue again. Afterwards, they make up and hug one another. Days later, Oliver would go on his first solo run and battles Rampage. He is saved by Invincible. That night, Oliver notices that an orb-like camera is watching the duo. Invincible War Oliver would battle one of the alternate Invincibles. He sustained moderate injuries from him and after they are sent to another dimension, Bulletproof, Mark, and Oliver charge to Angstrom Levy. Oliver suggest that Mark kill him with Mark ready to do so. Before he can, Angstrom escapes, but loses his forearm in the process. Invincible War: The Aftermath Oliver would assist in cleaning up the debris caused by the alternate Invincible. While Mark is battling Conquest, Oliver sees it on the news and rushes to help Mark. Too fast for him, Oliver intervenes after they stop moving. Mark knocks Oliver away from Conquest and attempts to keep Oliver from the battle. Oliver comes back only to have his arm broken and nearly beaten to death. He is taken to the Pentagon to heal from his injuries. After Mark's battle with Conquest, Mark says that Oliver is right and the only way to stop villains from hurt Earth is to kill them. Oliver would handle a Lizard League job and stop them. Invincible Returns Oliver appears before Mark and Eve with a new costume and much older. Mark asks Oliver to do jobs for his new private security firm, Invincible Inc. Oliver would see his father again after he arrives to recruit some of Earth's heroes to fight in the Viltrumite War. Oliver asks to come along but Mark insists that he stay in order to protect Earth. After having a brief talk with Nolan, Nolan decides to let Oliver help in the Viltrumite War. Viltrumite War On their way to Talescria, the Coaliton of Planet allies are attacked by Conquest, destroying their ship. Lucan and another Viltrumite arrive to assit Conquest. Oliver charges towards Conquest only to be slapped away. He is attacked by Lucan until Nolan intervenes. Oliver lands a blow on Lucan, but due to his lack of time in space, he heads to a nearby habitable planet. Conquest charges for him but Mark stops Conquest. Oliver flies over after seeing a crash only to see Conquest dead and his brother nearly killed in the process of their battle. Oliver and Nolan would spend the next few months on that planet until Mark recovers. After Mark's recovery, they head to Talescria to assist on the battle effort. Mark and Oliver fly into a Viltrumite Warship and the Viltrumites retreat. They throw the ship into space and tend to the fallen. Afterwards, Thadeus leads a charge of Battle Beast, Space Racer, Tech Jacket, Allen the Alien, his father, and brother. They head into the planet Viltrum until a Viltrumite Woman ambushes them. Battle Beast smacks her with his mace and the group proceeds to battle. Oliver lands a low blow on one of them and heads to Thragg after he knocks back Mark. Thragg catches Oliver's punch and dismembers his arm while breaking Oliver's jaw, nearly killing him in the process. After Viltrum's destruction, Mark helps Oliver until he is left to die by Thragg and the other Viltrumites. The Coalition would transport Oliver to a hostipal in Talescria. Oliver would be given a cybernetic jaw and arm while being placed in a stasis tank to recover from his injuries. Post Viltrumite War Oliver recovers from his injuries and has his new cybernetic parts calibrated. While recovering, he would stay with Allen and Telia. Oliver goes to fight crime, only for it to be stopped by police. Nolan arrives to the scene and the duo head to see Debbie. While staying at Nolan and Debbie's, he is annoyed by them having sex, much like Nolan was with Allen and Telia. Allen is there and Allen asks that Oliver leave them in private. He notices that Allen and Nolan are fighting. He offers his aid to his father and attacks Allen. Security arrives to the scene and Allen explains that he plans to release the improved Scourge Virus into the atmosphere of Earth. After Allen explains that he will kill the Viltrumites and possibly sacrifice the Human race, Oliver agrees with Allen. Nolan explains his side and how the Viltrumites will change because as Earth changed him. Oliver goes on to say that he has studied human history and humans are selfish. Nolan would attempt to Oliver, but refused after his battle with Mark. Allen attacks him and the duo head to Earth. When they arrived, they are greeted by Mark. Allen reveals his plan to Mark, much to Mark's disapproval. Mark explains to Allen about how this isn't much different than what happened to his race. Mark attacks him and Oliver attempts to stop him. Thragg appears before the trio and reveals that he knows about Allen's plan. Thragg offers a truce and explains that after the virus is dispensed and Allen is killed, they are back to the same situation. Allen reluctantly accepts, much to Oliver's disapproval. The Guardians of The Globe arrive and attempt to arrest Mark. They battle and Oliver manages to grab the virus dispenser from Allen's gadget belt. He flies to Earth, only to be stopped by Mark. Mark grabs the dispenser and Oliver battles him for it. They argue and Oliver accidentally shoots the fumes into Mark's face. Oliver rushes to catch him, but Allen stops him, citing his Viltrumite heritage could infect him too. Mark is taken into the Viltrumite warship to tested and Oliver waits in the lobby, worried about Mark. Oliver and Allen head to visit Tech Jacket, only to assist him in fighting an alien. They are saved by Eve; Allen, Oliver, and Eve head to Earth to help Mark, assuming Dinosaurus is trying to hurt him. Dinosaurus grabs and attempts to fight Oliver, Allen, and Bulletproof. Mark attacks Allen and the four notice the blow caused severe damage to Mark's arm. They head to see Tech Jacket again and were invited by another alien to their mothership. They arrive to the Grayson Household, with Mark furious at the duo for not helping stop the Flaxan invasion in London. Mark apologizes and Allen informs him that Oliver and him will be heading to Talescria. Oliver asks that Allen leave them and he cries, apologizes for infecting Mark. Mark accepts and Allen heads with Talescria with Oliver. Back on Talescria Sometime after his departure from Earth, Oliver would a girl named Haluma, an alien with a lobsterlike appearance. Six months after, he would age and don a new appearance, similar to his father's old Coalition outfit. He would arrive to see Mark and Eve with Terra. He offers to cook dinner for them with Mark accepting. He arrives to Mark and Eve's to introduce Haluma to them. Mark and Oliver talk about Haluma's appearance with Oliver commenting on how he saw humans. After dinner is finished, the four of them eat and Oliver leaves with Haluma. | Powers = * : Oliver is a Thraxan/Viltrumite hybrid and his Viltrumite heritage gives him access to many abilities. His Viltrumite DNA is dominant over his Thraxan DNA. However, because of his Thraxan heritage, Oliver's skin was purple when he was born. ** : Because of his Thraxan heritage, Oliver was able learn concepts quicker than most others. Because Thraxans have short life spans, they make up for it for being able to learn skills at a fast rate. Oliver shows this when he received his powers more quickly than Mark(which took him about 17 years). Initially, Viltrumite powers don't surface until they close to adulthood. He was about a toddler when his Viltrumite powers began to surface. He is capable of learning, analyzing, memorizing, understanding, and mastering limitless amounts of information, knowledge and skills and immediately utilizing them, without trouble. He can do this so quickly his special teachers couldn't keep up with his learning capabilities, and were more impressed by his massive intellect than his other abilities. With this ability, he can easily master languages in an hour or master a lifetimes worth of knowledge and academics within a few days. ** : Due to his Viltrumite heritage, Oliver is granted strength beyond Human levels, whose upper limits are unknown as Viltrumite. He was able to easily kill the Mauler twins. He has the potential to become stronger, but not as much potential as Invincible due to his mother's Thraxan heritage not being as compatible as humans ** : Due to his Viltrumite heritage, Oliver is granted endurance beyond Human levels, nearly limitless. He was able to survive dismemberment and having his jaw broken by Thragg. He could survive in space before having to head to a planet for oxygen. ** : Due to his Viltrumite heritage, Oliver has speed beyond Human levels. His exact speed level is unknown, but definitely faster than sound. His senses are also enhanced, which allows him to observe more and as well as perceive reality at high speeds. ** : Because of the genes he inherited from both of his parents, Oliver's aging process is slowed for Thraxans, but faster than a Viltrumite's. A Thraxan's lifespan is about 9 months while a Viltrumite can live for thousands of years. As Oliver gets older, his aging process slows down because of his Viltrumite heritage. When he was about 2 months old, he had the appearance of 2 year old human. A couple of weeks he had the appearance of a 5 year old, Oliver had already had the appearance of a teenager. Ten months away from Earth, Oliver has become an adult . After six months, Oliver has the appearance of an adult male Oliver's lifespan is greatly extended due to his Viltrumite heritage. Oliver has the potential to live for thousands of years. ** : Due to genes he has inherited from both of his parents, Oliver can heal from injuries much faster than humans. He was able to regenerate from the injuries he sustained during the Viltrumite War(broken jaw, dismembered arm) within a few weeks. His skin cells regenerated, and replaced his cybernetic parts, at first they grew over his new cybernetic parts and looks almost as if he doesn't have it. * : Due to his Thraxan heritage, Oliver doesn't need as much sleep as a normal human would. ** | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Viltrumite